Rick
On-Screen Appearance Garage Spaceship Rick crashes his ship onto the battlefield via his spaceship, stepping out while many cans of beer fall out. Special Attacks Neutral Special - M-M-Morty! Rick calls for Morty, and he appears via alternate universe portal. Unlike the Ice Climbers, Rosalina and Luma, Kronk and Yzma, Morty will not follow your moves. So to reposition Morty, you have to grab and throw him. The reason why this is important is because similar to Morty's use as a human cloaking device for Rick in the TV show, Morty's use in lawl is to defend yourself from projectiles. If a Morty gets KO'ed, you can't spawn another one for 15 seconds. If you press B while your Morty is out, Rick will go into a stance. Now you can command Morty to attack! Morty's Neutral Special - Rushed Liscenced Inventory A teleportation dryer appears in front of Morty, and Morty will put a random item inside it. It then teleports to Rick, allowing him to use and throw the item. You can either get an alien bug, a sock, and a relaxing massager. Unfortunately, they all do the the same damage and knockback. That is because it's main purpose is picking up trap items. If a Morty is next to one, he will teleport it to Rick, so he can use it. Morty's Side Special - Run Morty! Run! Rick commands Morty to run, damaging everyone in his way. Seems basic, but it helps you reposition your Morty to longer distances. You can do this to start combos. Morty's Up Special - They're Just Robots, Morty! Rick gives Morty a laser gun. Every second or so, he will shoot an opponent, Similar to Frollo's Bow Soldier. Rick cannot command Morty if he has the gun, but it helps catch opponents off guard during the battle. Press B next to Morty to remove the gun. Doing this Special Move next to Morty will make Rick shove mega seed up his asshole. Now Morty can do twice the damage, and he'll take half the knockback than the originally gets from opponents. But after 15 seconds pass, he will fall down and lose all motor skills. He will become useless until he gets KO'ed Morty's Down Special - Turn Into a Car Morty! Rick commands Morty to turn into a car, and he will do as asked. Just a simple delayed strong hit attack like the Falcon/Warlock Punch, but with the added benefits to set up opponents to it with Rick. Side Special - Sanchez Ski Shoes Rick dashes with his ski shoes. Similar to Bowser Jr., you can jump while dashing, but it will end the move. If a Morty is in Rick's Way, Rick will grab him and take him for the ride. This will do extra damage to opponents. Up Special - Portal Gun Rick teleports to one of the signature portals. You can move the control stick in any direction from where he is going to reappear. Same with his Side Special, if he is near Morty, he will teleport with him Down Special - Time Unstabilization Rick unstabilizes the time. Depending on how long you use this move, Rick splits into several varying possibilities. It gives more range on all of his attacks without extending his hurtbox. Rick's time will become more or more unstable as the match continues. Rick's time will become stable again after 20 seconds. You will get more possibilities the longer you wait before inidating the move. 0-10 seconds = No Possible Ricks 11 - 25 seconds = 1 Rick 26 - 40 seconds = 2 Ricks 41 - 60 seconds = 3 Ricks 61 or more seconds = 4 Ricks Final Smash - The Recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter Rick leaves the battle as a bucket appears in front of Morty. Rick then gives Morty 2 parts plutonic quarks, and Morty pours the jar, then the 1 part cesium. A water bottle is then dropped in the bucket. The bucket then explodes. This will also kill Morty in the process. KOSFX KOSFX1: "What the hell?" KOSFX2: "Oh my god, my back hurts!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "No!" Morty's KOSFX: "WUUUAH!" Taunts Up: "Wubba lubba dub - dub!" Sd: "And that's the waaay the news goes!" Dn: *shakes his ass* "Shake that aaaass! Let me show what you got!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "On a hundred days! Rick and Morty over a hundred times! Over and over on rickandmortyadventures.com! www.rickandmorty.com!" 2. *picks up Morty and noogies him* "Nothin' wrong with just a little horseplay every now and then, little fella!" 3. "Hey! Take your pants off! Get Schwifty time today!" Failure/Clap: Dammit, Morty Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - *Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - *Up - Monster Hand *Dn - Mr. Meeseeks Tilt Attacks *Sd - Punch *Up - *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - Kick *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - One hand *Pummel - *Forward Throw - *Back Throw - *Up Throw - Raise the Posterior! *Down Throw - Other Attacks *Ledge Attack - Swift kick *Ground Attack - Rick & Morty Codec Morty: Oh, hey Rick! Is that us? Rick: That's right Morty! As you know Morty, there's an infinite amount of universes! That means there's alot of different versions of you and me on different timelines! These ones just so happened to enter the same ring in the same dimension as us. Morty: Wow Rick, that's pretty convenient. But, why are they colored so weirdly? Rick: Infinite universes means an infinite color pallete Morty. Morty: Well, that's true, I guess we already know all there is to know about them since they're us...right? Rick: No, Rick or Morty is created equal to Morty. Let's show them who's the Rickiest Rick in the universe! Morty: And you know, the Rickiest Rick got the Mortiest Morty! Character Description Rick Sanchez is the co-eponymous main character and leading protagonist of the show. He is a genius scientist whose alcoholism and reckless, nihilistic behavior are a source of concern for his daughter's family, as well as the safety of their son, Morty. Morty Smith is one of the two eponymous main protagonists of the show. He is the grandson of Rick and is often forced to tag along on his various misadventures. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Default *Toxic Rick and Toxic Morty *PICKLE RICK! (Possibly) Victory Theme Rick & Morty Theme Stage Somewhere in the Multiverse - Sanchez Residence Relic Portal Gun Lawl Food MCDONALD'S MULAN CHICKEN MCNUGGET SZECHUAN SAUCE! (Possibly) Trivia * Rick's catchphrase 'Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!' translates to "Help, I am in great pain. Please help me." Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Teenager Category:Duo Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:People with Family Problems Category:Project Lawl Category:Badass Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Codec Characters Category:Perverts Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Video Movesets Category:Justin Roiland voiced Category:Gir's KO Lists Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Wake me up Inside Category:CAN'T WAKE UP!! Category:X GON GIVE IT YO YA Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:People who got Swag Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl What If Video Movesets Category:People called Rick Category:People who you need a very high IQ to understand Category:People who flip you off Category:Scrapped Lawl Beatdown Characters Category:Rick and Morty Category:Time Travelers